


Капитан моей распущенной души

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Баки Барнс всегда держит свои обещания.





	Капитан моей распущенной души

**Author's Note:**

> ER, минет, АУ по отношению к постГВ и ВБ, место и время не называются. Все допущения и вольности сделаны сознательно ради сюжета.  
> Вдохновлено песней БИ-2 – «Безвоздушная тревога», название – строчка из припева. Логическое продолжение драббла [«Ровно дыши»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432240).

Привал – лучшая часть долгого перехода. 

От костра в бархатное чёрное небо взлетают искры, тают, не долетев всего ничего до сияющих звёзд. Кто-то травит анекдоты, кто-то, опёршись о груду вещмешков, в сотый раз перечитывает потёртое на сгибах письмо, кто-то уже дремлет. Из палатки доносится чей-то задорный храп. 

Баки сидит чуть поодаль, привычно разбирает и смазывает винтовку. Это его ежевечерний ритуал ещё с сорок второго. 

Хэмиш достаёт гитару – исцарапанную и расстроенную, видевшую, пожалуй, ещё генерала Ли * – и пустынную ночь тревожат фальшивые аккорды AC/DC. Стив прикрывает глаза, впитывает звуки, запахи и ощущения. Потрескивание костра, лязг оружия, переплетение голосов, поющих нестройно, но воодушевлённо, шорох песка. Дым, оружейное масло, нагретый металл. Прохладный ночной ветер ласковым касанием между лопаток. 

Ему вдруг кажется, что он в Шварцвальде *, а вокруг – Коммандос, и впереди ещё многие мили пути по раскисшим дорогам Европы. Открыв глаза, Стив на мгновение видит снежную пелену и чёрные верхушки сосен. 

Он встряхивает головой, отгоняя видение, поднимается, потягиваясь, берёт фляжку с водой и отходит от лагеря. Устраивается за «Брэдли» *, в темноте напоминающей какое-то мифическое чудовище, чутко дремлющее на берегу океана. От нагревшегося за день металла всё ещё пышет жаром, и Стив, усмехнувшись, вспоминает байки про приготовление яичницы на броне танка *.

Он снимает куртку, оставаясь в тонкой майке-борцовке, наклоняется, звякнув жетонами, поливает на голову из фляжки и шумно отфыркивается. Ночью в пустыне холодно, и кожа на плечах и руках мгновенно покрывается мурашками. 

По песку шёлковой лентой шелестит ветер. Стив выпрямляется, вытирает лицо и шумно выдыхает, когда его обхватывают сзади сильные руки. 

– Далеко забрался, капитан. А вдруг враги за тем барханом? – Губы Баки скользят по его шее, собирая капли воды, прихватывают цепочку, посылая вдоль по позвоночнику волну удовольствия.

– Меня прикрывает надёжный снайпер, – слегка охрипше отвечает Стив. – Знаешь, пока сидели там у костра…

– ...вспомнил наших парней, – подхватывает Баки. Его ладони собственнически гуляют по телу Стива. – Я иногда скучаю по ним. Но те, кто с нами сейчас, тоже отличные ребята. 

Баки накрывает ладонью пах Стива, легко сжимает, словно оценивая масштабы работы, и принимается неторопливо поглаживать и надавливать, заводя. 

– Бак? – Стив вздрагивает всем телом, торопливо оглядывается по сторонам. – Ты что делаешь?

– Собираюсь выполнить своё обещание. – В голосе Баки сквозят хриплые нотки. Стива от них неизменно ведёт, и паршивец знает об этом и нагло пользуется. – «Брэдли» – есть, ты тоже вроде не убегаешь. Ничто не должно мне помешать. 

Стив негромко стонет, откидывая голову на плечо Баки, заводит руку назад и зарывается пальцами в его волосы. 

– В условиях постоянного выброса адреналина всегда хочется секса, а? – бормочет Баки, скользя ладонью в его штаны и уверенно обхватывая член. 

– Если речь о сексе с тобой, то этого мне хочется всегда, – коротко выдыхает Стив. – Сложно, знаешь ли, отказаться от того, что тебе так настойчиво предлагают. 

Баки хмыкает, разворачивая его, и толкает к горячему боку «Брэдли», плавно опускается на колени. Его пальцы нетерпеливо дрожат, пока он расстёгивает штаны Стива и решительно стягивает их вместе с бельём и обувью. 

Стив охает – песок под босыми ступнями ледяной – и силится сказать что-то про дневной переход, жару и прочее, но Баки трётся щекой о его уже крепко стоящий член и без особых прелюдий надевается ртом, вбирая насколько может. Стив захлёбывается стоном, сжимает пальцы в волосах Баки, и ему наверняка больно, но какая разница. 

Ночью звуки разносятся слишком далеко, и кажется, что Хэмиш терзает гитару на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Стив давится и захлёбывается стонами, вцепляется зубами в собственный кулак. Баки урчит, плотно сжимая губы и лаская его голодно и жадно, упирается левой рукой в броню БМП, и Стив не удивится, если утром увидит вмятины. 

– Ба-ки! – хрипло, с присвистом шепчет Стив. – Ты совсем стыд потерял. 

Баки ухмыляется, насколько это возможно в его положении, скользит свободной рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Стива, дразняще касается пальцами между ягодиц, а потом осторожно обхватывает яички. Стив тонко скулит, втягивая живот и расставляя ноги шире. 

– Ты точно свихнулся, – сбивчиво шепчет он, невольно толкаясь глубже. Баки лишь шумно сопит и дёргает уголком рта, сжимая пальцы плотнее. – С ума схожу, когда ты так делаешь, – сообщает Стив, потянув его за волосы. От смеси ощущений начинает кружиться голова. 

Баки выпускает член изо рта с влажным, непристойным звуком, – господигрёбаныйбоже, их наверняка слышно на всю пустыню – напоследок лизнув головку.

– Я знаю, – самодовольно отвечает он, проведя языком вниз по всей длине и поцеловав у основания. А потом задумчиво смотрит на Стива снизу вверх, подхватывает его под бёдра, поднимая и заставляя раскрыться, и склоняется, осторожно обхватывая яички губами, касаясь языком и легко лаская. 

Стив вскрикивает от острого удовольствия, разводя бёдра шире, и выламывается, упираясь локтями и лопатками в броню. Металл царапает кожу, наверняка останутся следы, но сейчас ему совершенно плевать, потому что рот Баки творит что-то невообразимое, и кажется, мозг Стива совершенно расплавился и утёк. Он кусает губы, запрокидывает голову в ночное небо, полностью отдаваясь ласке, и низко, еле слышно стонет. 

– Я буду не против, если ты кончишь мне на лицо. – Баки на мгновение отрывается от своего занятия и довольно ухмыляется на стон Стива. 

– Я тебя, мать твою, ненавижу, – всхлипывает Стив и тянется коснуться себя, но Баки мягко бодает лбом его ладонь, отталкивая, и проводит языком по члену, от основания к головке, обводит по кругу и повторяет тот же путь кончиками металлических пальцев, не отстраняясь ни на дюйм. 

Стив крупно вздрагивает, прикладываясь затылком о броню, и кончает, звёзды под веками ярче любой из звёзд во Вселенной. Баки удерживает его и мягко опускает на землю, облизывает испачканные губы и широко ухмыляется. 

– Зато я уверен – ничего не поцарапалось, капитан. 

Смех Стива, сухой и хриплый, перекатывается в его горле словно песчинки в декоративной бутылочке.

**Author's Note:**

> * Генерал Ли – Роберт Эдвард Ли (англ. Robert Edward Lee) — американский военный, генерал армии Конфедеративных Штатов Америки (с 31 августа 1861), командующий Северовирджинской армией и главнокомандующий армией Конфедерации. Один из самых известных американских военачальников XIX века.
> 
> *Шва́рцвальд (нем. Schwarzwald — «чёрный лес») — горный массив в земле Баден-Вюртемберг на юго-западе Германии на границе с Францией.
> 
> *БМП «Брэдли» (Bradley) – боевая машина пехоты США, названная в честь генерала Омара Брэдли. Применялась войсками США в военных кампаниях на Ближнем Востоке.
> 
> *Подобный факт упоминается, например, в книге Ханса фон Люка «На острие танкового клина. Воспоминания офицера вермахта 1939-1945 гг.»


End file.
